FIG. 1 depicts an air-bearing surface (ABS) view of a conventional read apparatus used in magnetic recording technology applications. The conventional read apparatus 10 includes shields 12 and 18, insulator 14, magnetic bias structures 16, and sensor 20. The read sensor 20 is typically a giant magnetoresistive (GMR) sensor or tunneling magnetoresistive (TMR) sensor. The read sensor 20 includes an antiferromagnetic (AFM) layer 22, a pinned layer 24, a nonmagnetic spacer layer 26, and a free layer 28. Also shown is a capping layer 30. In addition, seed layer(s) may be used. The free layer 28 has a magnetization sensitive to an external magnetic field. Thus, the free layer 28 functions as a sensor layer for the magnetoresistive sensor 20. If the sensor 20 is to be used in a current perpendicular to plane (CPP) configuration, then current is driven in a direction substantially perpendicular to the plane of the layers 22, 24, 26, and 28. Conversely, in a current parallel to plane (CIP) configuration, then conductive leads (not shown) would be provided on the magnetic bias structures 16. The magnetic bias structures 16 are used to magnetically bias the free layer 28.
Although the conventional apparatus 10 functions, there are drawbacks. The trend in magnetic recording is to higher areal densities. A lower track width (TW) is desired for higher areal density media. In addition, a reduced shield-to-shield spacing (SS) is desired for higher density memories. Consequently, the thickness and area of the layers 22, 24, 26 and 28 may be reduced. The volume of these layers is, therefore, decreased. This may adversely affect performance of the sensor 20. For example, such reductions in the volume of the AFM layer 22 adversely affect the thermal stability of the magnetoresistive sensor 20. Such instabilities in the magnetoresistive sensor 20 are undesirable. Although other mechanisms for pinning the magnetic moment of the pinned layer 24 may exist, there may be manufacturing or other drawbacks. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving the performance of a magnetic recording read apparatus.